Sangre
by Darkness Vanish Hime
Summary: Lo que comenzó con una inocente aventura en la academia Cross se vuelve una misión de alto riesgo.


Este One-Shot corresponde al reto de 'Peligro' de la comunidad del elejota _!crack and roll_  
**Extensión:** 982 palabras.  
**Advertencias: **Crack Pairing!

**Discl****a****imer:** Vampire Knight pertence a la gran mangaka Hino y todos los personajes le pertenecen a ella, no estoy interesada en lucrar con ello, por lo que esto es por pura diversión.

* * *

_.:. Sangre .:._

_

* * *

_

-

La medianoche llegó, la puerta no se mueve en absoluto y la cama junto a la mía está vacía. No quiero seguir esperando a Yuki, por lo que decido salir a buscarla por mí misma, me preocupa mucho su actitud extraña y más desde que últimamente llega con heridas cada mañana. Me coloco una bata encima de mi pijama y me pongo una bufanda, la noche está fría.

Salgo a buscarla, tengo la sensación de que me oculta algo importante. Puedo ver a un par de chicas saltándose los muros pero no me importa detenerlas, después de todo yo también estoy escapando… y ninguna de las tres tenemos reparos en ello. Poco les importa quién las vea salir, sólo quieren encontrarse con algún chico de la clase nocturna, como todas.

El camino a la academia Cross es sinuoso y tétrico, parece un sendero sumido en la oscuridad digno de una película de terror, en el cielo no hay una sola estrella. Voy a todo lo que mis piernas dan, por alguna razón no me agrada ─y tampoco pienso que sea agradable para alguien─ pasear sola por los terrenos de la escuela.

Voy tan concentrada en mantener mi cuerpo caliente que no me observo el piso, una rama se cruza en mi camino y caigo. Ya en el suelo noto el corte de mi rodilla y una rama llena de espinas junto a ella, por alguna razón inexplicable ─nunca le he tenido miedo a la sangre─ al ver el líquido espeso los vellos de mis brazos se erizan y tiemblo. Mi respiración está un poco entrecortada a causa de la caminata y me duele la rodilla.

Escucho un jadeo a mi lado y no me agrada en absoluto. Miro por debajo de mi cabello y distingo, gracias a la luz de la luna, el cabello rubio de Aidou Hanabusa. Reprimo un gemido de exasperación. ¿Por qué no se pudo encontrar con las otras chicas? ¿Por qué justo tenía que salir con el pijama? Momento. A mí no me importa si el superior Ídolo me ve en pijama, sólo es un poco vergonzoso.

─La amiga de Cross Yuki ¿no? ─pregunta el superior con la voz cargada de ¿ira? ¿Está furioso conmigo o con Yuki? Asiento.

─Puedes ayudarme a parar, por favor ─digo un tanto convencida de que Aidou tendería su mano en un segundo, pero él me mira receloso en cambio. Intento pararme sola pero no tengo éxito, por lo que dependo de él; a regañadientes extiendo mi mano hacia él─. Me corté la rodilla.

─Lo sé.

Su voz suena demasiado enigmática, y bajo mi mano que cae inerte a mi costado.

─Es un poco extraño pero tú hueles parecido a ella.

Mi mente no consigue engranar nada. Las ideas flotan en ella como vaporosas nubes que se cuelan entre las redecillas que las intentan capturar. Aidou hace una mueca de desprecio y después aparece frente a mí. Es inusualmente veloz, tardó sólo el momento en el cual parpadeé.

Sus manos vuelan a mi rostro con la velocidad de un halcón y la delicadeza de una mariposa, en mi pecho el desconcierto siembra un amplio pastizal. Su rostro se acerca lentamente y los latidos de mi corazón corren al galope; el calor recorre mi cuerpo y mis mejillas se colorean. Imágenes que jamás pensé se cuelan entre los hilos de pensamientos, será difícil arrancarlas de allí más tarde.

Aquellos labios brillantes y sonrosados se abren con sensualidad y no puedo evitar que mi boca se seque, mojo los míos con la punta de la lengua; hasta que unos prominentes colmillos atraen mi atención, su sonrisa se curva y deja escapar una risa cruel. Todas las alarmas suenan en mi mente, me aterroriza lo que se que esta a punto de suceder; su mirada celeste no se despega de mi cuello y su cabeza baja hasta él.

Antes de que su piel roce la mía un estruendo me hace estremecer y grito de dolor cuando las uñas de Aidou resbalan hacia el interior de mi piel y me rasgan. Mis ojos se cierran por inercia antes del sonido, pero en mi pecho hay una calidez que me cubre gota a gota, es la misma que resbala por mis mejillas. La esencia de una delicada rosa blanca llena el ambiente, mi intuición dice que es él.

El peso que sostenía mi cuerpo se esfuma, y un movimiento que me golpea por atrás demasiado salvaje me desorienta...

No me vuelvo, sólo siento mi espalda chocar con el suelo y mis manos ser aprisionadas arriba de mi cabeza; no abro mis ojos. No quiero ver nada, estoy helada y tengo miedo. Un sonido indignante y más doloroso que el anterior inunda mis oídos pero no puedo llevar mis manos a ellos, ya que están atrapadas. Un aroma familiar, que he olido antes y numerosas veces, inunda mis fosas nasales. No pertenece a Aidou Hanabusa, en absoluto. Él está herido, la pistola le dio en el pecho y está sangrando profusamente.

No lo vi, lo sentí. La pesadez le gana a mi voluntad, no quiero abrir los ojos pero tampoco me siento capaz; siento como cualquier lazo que me ata aquí es desenredado suavemente con la misma facilidad que el viento levanta una hoja de papel.

No tengo la necesidad de escapar porque no voy a ningún lado, no puedo. No sé donde empieza mi cuerpo y donde termina, y soy aún menos consciente del cuerpo de mi atacante. Desde que todo empezó, me concentré en las sensaciones y había tenido éxito. Evité el dolor mucho tiempo pero es abrumador; ya no puedo soportarlo… no me deja ni darme cuenta que ya no me sostiene nadie.

Abro los ojos y observo unos cabellos rubios sosteniendo a un cuerpo con cabellera plateada. Dos pares de ojos rojos me devuelven la mirada antes de que todo se vuelva negro.


End file.
